


Getting Serious

by tonyendo



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Car Sex, Declarations Of Love, Facials, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, can it even be considered car sex?, find out next week!!!, my dadsona is a cutie okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyendo/pseuds/tonyendo
Summary: Robert smirked, admiring the view before him. Matías, laid out in the back ofhistruck, full ofhiscock, moaning because ofhim.Eat your heart out, Joseph Christiansen.





	Getting Serious

 

Robert had gone all out for this date; he had decided that he wanted this to be something special, not just another night at the bar. Was there alcohol involved? You bet your ass, but it was just for the two of them. Matías had brightened when he realized that they weren’t going to be doing their usual song and dance at Jim and Kim’s and he had silently appreciated the gesture. He knew that Matías wasn’t much of a socialite and neither was he. So he had decided to drive them out to his thinking spot, nothing but the two of them, a tailgate full of plush blankets and pillows, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's.

They had laid out on the blankets in a comfortable silence They would pass the bottle back and forth, taking as much as they’d like of the liquor before handing it back. It wasn’t long before Robert felt the familiar tingles of a buzz.

His dark eyes studied the dad beside him. Matías was surely something else. Everything he did surprised him. At first, he had thought him to be just like the other hipsters in the cul-de-sac. However, after seeing him knock back shots at the bar that first fateful night (and pretending not to notice the tears of pain that welled up as he did), Robert had been sucked into his colorful little world. It was endearing how much he loved Amanda: he joked with her, and she joked back, and they seemed to have such a stable relationship despite Matías’ claims that everything wasn’t always perfect.

How was it not, when he was?

Robert hadn’t noticed that he was staring at Matías. He wanted to savor every part of Matías– the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes, the way his dimples looked when he grinned at him, how his glasses matched his piercings perfectly. There was something purely magical about the male before him and Robert couldn't put his finger on it to save his life. He doubted there was a cryptid out there that could inflict the same aura of amazement upon him.

“Is there something on my face?” Matías asked, breaking the silence between them. As Robert’s eyes focused, he realized there was a look of concern on his face.

“No, no,” He responded gruffly, sitting up. “I was just… looking. That’s all.” He nodded, rubbing his neck.

“Oh.” Matías replied, looking back at the treetops. The two men went back to their own thoughts.

“You know,” he said, hazel eyes scanning the sky. “I thought you would have wanted to go cryptid hunting tonight. It's nice out.” Matías looked over at his friend.

Robert let out a dry laugh. “Nah, not tonight. I just… wanted to spend some time with you.” He answered honestly, turning his head to look at his neighbor.

The smile he met with was so soft and genuine, his face radiated trust.

Sometimes it hurt Robert’s heart.

The feelings he had for Matías were unlike any he had ever experienced. Something about this man made him want to get straightened out. Maybe even–dare he think it–get a  _ job _ . He wanted to hear him say how proud he was of him. It was becoming increasingly common for him to fantasize about waking up to him every day, just the two of them. Val and Amanda visiting on holidays.

Of course he couldn't confide in any of this to Mary. She'd call him delusional, say that he was having a midlife crisis or some shit, and that he was probably trying to relive the ‘good ole days’ with a puppy love crush. However, Robert knew puppy love, and this wasn't it. This was something pure and wholesome and something that he didn't want to let go of.

“Hey, ‘Tías?” Robert started, not wanting to look at the man beside him. He was met with an intrigued hum in response. “Do you ever… not know what you want? Like you don’t know if you’re doing the right thing?”

“All the time,” He answered earnestly. “Why, is something wrong?”

“No, no,” He shook his head before taking another swig of the whiskey. It burned going down. “I just… I dunno.” He wasn’t sure how to put it. This was a first. Normally he was all one-night-stands and towering walls, but with Matías he was just… vulnerable. This man opened him up like a book.

Matías sat up, seeming to sense the out-of-place awkwardness coming from him. “Hey,” He said, placing a hand over the one holding the whiskey. “It’s okay, Robert. I told you, I’m here for you. Is it your dad again?”

Robert shook his head, sitting up as well. A few drops of the alcohol sloshed out onto the blanket, but he couldn’t be bothered with that. “Matías…” Finally, he was able to meet his eyes, his own dark ones wide and searching and  _ exposed _ .

“I think I’m ready to get serious, Matías,” he finally managed, his voice quiet.

Surprise crossed his friend’s face at his confession. In that moment, he seemed so Un-Robert like that Matías wasn't sure if something had taken ahold of him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Robert held up a hand to stop him.

“I understand if you don’t feel the same anymore. I made you wait, and I appreciate your patience with me. It honestly takes someone a whole lot of strength or some fucked up issues to handle me and all my vices. Why do you think Mary was basically my only close friend for so long?” He shook his head with a dry laugh. “I’ve been thinking and I really, really want to give us a shot. You make me feel like I want to get my shit together, to do more with what I have left of my life. To do more with you by my side.”

Matías eyes softened at his heartfelt speech. He leaned in, his hand pressing more firmly on his in a comforting manner. “I was just going to say that I’m glad to hear it.” A smile danced on his lips. “I still want to be with you, too, Robert. With Manda going off to college, who else is going to keep me on my toes and off of the couch?” As Robert’s grip on the bottle loosened, he intertwined their fingers. “So, Mr. Small, are you proposing going steady?”

Robert smiled, this time showing his teeth as he did. He felt his face grow hot and wanted to blame it on the alcohol in his veins. “Why, Mr. Thomas, I am.”

Their faces were so close that he could feel Matías’ breath ghosting against his lips. He was achingly aware of their proximity. Now that their mutual feelings were in the air, he didn’t have to feel anxious anymore. He took the initiative to lean forward and capture his lips.

Matías’ hold on his hand tightened as the other went to rest on the back of his neck. He could taste the Daniel’s on his lips and knew that he could probably taste the same.

It started off tender as he savoured the moment. He felt as if time had stopped, and that is was just the two of him in his truck. If he moved time would start again and he didn't want that. But as their lips moved together, he could feel the alcohol and the pent up  _ need  _ taking over. And he could tell that his new partner was feeling the same.

It wasn't soon before Matías was moving closer, wanting to be touched. Robert obliged his silent wants, a hand sliding up his thigh. 

A rough, experienced hand trailed up, sliding his neighbor’s gaudy cat print button down up. Getting into it, Matías began to unbutton the bottom buttons in order to make it easier for Robert to touch him. His own hands ran down Robert’s arms, guiding him and helping him to unbutton his shirt the rest of the way. He didn’t normally feel comfortable showing so much skin around others, but he felt comfortable with Robert. He didn’t feel as if he was going to judge his appearance.

He moved to deepen the kiss, leaning Matías back against the blankets. He was silently relieved as he complied with the move and followed his movements. 

“Robert…” Matías breathed, looking up at him.

The hairs on the back of his neck good up. Shit, did he was to stop again? Was he moving too quickly?

“Do you not want to? Shit, Matías, I’m sorry, I thought–”

A hand came over his mouth, startling him. He hadn't expected that from the usually sweet dad. “I want this,” He told him, slowly pulling his hand away as Robert was shushed. “I've wanted this for  _ so long _ now.”

Fire coursed through Roberts veins. He nodded, crashing their lips together again. The gaudy cat shirt was pushed off of Matías in no time, exposing his dark skin. Robert wasted no time in exploring it with his mouth. He wanted to explore  _ every inch _ of this man, to know him in the most intimate ways possible. It felt as though he  _ had to _ , for if he didn't he'd never get to savor him again.

Suddenly, as Robert was in the middle of leaving a hickey to claim his unmarked skin, a squeak escaped the man’s lips. This caused Robert to abandon the action and look up in surprise. Matías was making sure not to meet his gaze, a hand covering his mouth shyly.

“That felt good,” he explained meekly.

Robert grinned at this. “Well, there's a lot more where that came from, I guarantee it.”

_ He's so fucking cute why is he like this! _

Robert could barely control himself. The deeper they got into it, the more he wanted to ravage the male laid out before him.

Soon, their clothes were wrestled off and kicked to the back of the tailgate. Matías had been a bit shy when Robert removed his (albeit tacky) boxers ( _ Honestly, who wore boxers with cats all over them? _ ), he had tried to cover himself. Robert thought the action endearing. He chuckled, leading a trail of kisses up his chest and to his neck. “You’re adorable, cupcake,” He breathed against his neck, inhaling his scent.

“Don’t call me that,” The man protested, a blush creeping up his face. It only caused Robert to grin.

“Why not? You  _ are _ adorable.” His hands moved to grope at his sides, sliding over the soft skin there. The action elicited a gasp from the heavier male. “Ah, ticklish, are we? Another cute thing to check off the list, huh?”

“Tickle me and I’ll kick you in the teeth,” Matías narrowed his eyes. 

_ Fuck, he’s even adorable when he’s pissy. _

Robert eased up, slipping his hands down Matías’ thighs. “Alright, alright,” He surrendered, not wanting to ruin the moment. He studied the body laid out before him. His belly rose and fell with each breath, causing his cock to bob with it. His dark hairs were scattered across his arms and chest, but didn’t look unsightly. In fact, they actually added to his charm.

“You’re staring again.”

“You’re just so… handsome,” He mumbled. “I can’t look away.” His lips went back to his skin, arms going under his thick thighs to drag him closer. “I never want to. I’ve never seen anything more fantastic than you, right at this moment.”

Matías couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by his light worshiping. “Stop it…” He looked away, slightly covering his face. The cute action made Robert’s heart leap.

“I mean it, ‘Tías. You’re a fucking god among men.” He suddenly bit down, causing Matías to arch and moan in pleasure. 

Oh  _ shit _ that noise was music to his ears. He had a taste, and now he was thirsty for more.

“Well, if you're not too busy worshiping me,” Matías spoke up, sitting up on his elbows, “I’d like to show you how much I've been wanting  _ you _ .”

His forwardness shocked Robert.  _ Why haven't we done this sooner?!  _ “Yeah, go ahead,” he nodded, leaning back to give him room.

Sitting up, Matías shifted his position so that he could pleasure Robert. He brushed his dark, tassled locks back from his forehead as he leaned over him. Those hazel eyes somehow looking too innocent and too god damn sexy as they locked with his own. Despite his hands being larger, they were far softer than his own, and he could tell the difference as Matías wrapped one around his member. He pumped his hand slowly and the action made Robert’s heart shoot to his throat. He always expected rough and quick, and was met with gentle and slow. It was different than he was used to– much different. But, then again, this was someone he cared deeply about, not another one night stand. This was something that, hopefully, would last into the foreseeable future.

And  _ oh _ did he want those hands in his future.

“Damn,” He hissed through his teeth as Matías handled him. “You’re pretty skilled at this.”

A smirk tugged at the male’s lips. “Have to be when I’ve been thinking about you.”

The suggestive response caught Robert off guard. What other surprises was he in for?! Sweet, kind Matías actually  _ touched himself  _ to the thought of _ him? _ The thought made his cock twitch eagerly.

“Yeah?” He breathed, tilting his head down at Matías. One hand kept him leaned back, while the other went to run through the other father’s thick locks. “Is that so?”

“It also helps to moisturize.”

There it was. Classic Matías.

As Robert brushed his fingers through his hair, Matías continued to stroke him. Occasionally, he would twist his hand in a way that made Robert’s whole body tingle with pleasure. He’d have to subtly ask him how he got so good for such an innocent looking guy some other time.

Robert had been so lost in the pleasures Matías was granting with his hand that he hadn't even noticed him move so that his gorgeous mouth was near his aching manhood. A gasp was torn from him as he felt his slick tongue slide up his shaft before swirling around the head. His dark gaze shot down to watch as he slid him past his lips and into his warm mouth.

Matías– god, his lips looked so  _ delicious _ the way they were wrapped around his cock. He was so adorable the in the way he carried himself. It seemed to intensify the more lewd his actions became. He took all of Robert, his nose nestled in the dark hairs at the base of his cock, causing him to wrinkle his nose at the tickling sensation. Robert had to stifle a smirk at this. Apparently he  _ was _ super ticklish. He’d have to remember that for later.

He slid a hand into those dark locks, tugging slightly. He had to keep himself composed as Matías moaned against his dick. The action had caused vibrations to ignite his nerves. “You like having your hair pulled?” He asked, genuinely curious. It wasn’t surprising that the other ignored his question. Robert did it again, a little harder. This time, it caused Matías to actually come up off of him and let out a needy whimper.

“Stop it.” Matías said, looking at him with those big hazel eyes. Despite his words, his tone held no actual protest.

A smirk crossed Robert’s features. “Stop what? This?” He asked, his grip on the strands tightening. Pleasure crossed Matías’ face, a moan falling from his plump lips.

God, Robert had to have him.

“Roll over.” He commanded. His words held no room for arguing.

He was thankful as Matías compiled, rolling over onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow, pulling it to his chest out of habit to lay his head on. He spread his legs out a little in an attempt to get comfortable. Robert crawled up him slowly, peppering kisses along his spine. Matías hummed in content at the action. For a few moments, Robert pat around, trying to find the bottle of lube the had lost among to blankets. It took him a bit of fumbling in the dark but he finally managed to get a  grip on it.

“Did you bring me out here with the intention of screwing?” Matías asked knowingly, a smile dancing on his lips.

“No,” Robert replied, sitting back between Matías’ legs. “I keep it in case the Dover Ghost catches me. One has to be prepared to slip out of those claws, cupcake.” He poured a generous amount over his fingers.

“For some reason, I could believe that if I didn’t know you better.”

Robert let out a genuine laugh at that. It brought a smile to Matías’ lips, hearing the sound of happiness come from him.  _ He should really laugh more often. _

With a gentleness not normally found within him, Robert’s slick fingers danced over Matías’ entrance. The male shuddered at the chill of the lube. He was shushed quietly as his partner came to lean over him. He returned to peppering kisses and the occasional love bite across his shoulders. Every so often he would whisper endearing words and praises in Matías’ ears, causing him to shudder for a different reason.

His hole fluttered for a second as Robert swiped a digit over it. “Come on…” He breathed, the plea quiet on his lips.

Not waiting another moment teasing him, Robert slipped a finger slowly into the male below. There wasn’t any surprise in his mind at how tight the other was. When he had turned him down that first fateful night, he had an inkling that it had been a hot minute for him.

Several minutes were spent like that, Robert slowly working him open. The only sounds to fill the space between them were Matías’ lewd moans and Robert’s quiet praises and encouragement.

Finally, he was ready and Robert removed his digits. Without a care, he wiped them on the edge of the blanket. They were going to have to be washed anyway. Meanwhile, Matías was whining at the loss of contact. He glanced back to the sight of Robert covering his member with more lube. There wasn’t much light with the moon being obscured by the trees, but he could just make out the glistening of the substance on his thick member. The sight made his own ache with need.

“You’ve got, like, two seconds to get that in me or I  _ swear  _ Robert–”

He was cut off with a kiss on his lips. “I’m working on it,” was all he responded with. Matías cheeks heated up in embarrassment at his own neediness. He had never been like this with Alex…

After a bit of adjusting, the older dad was finally in position, his tip rubbing against Matías’ slick entrance. Just the teasing from him was making the bottoming male squirm.

“Now… are you sure?” Robert asked suddenly, not wanting a repeat of the first time they had almost done this. He  _ especially _ didn’t want to hurt or traumatize him. “If you’re not feeling it, Matías, we don’t–”

Suddenly, he whipped his head around as much as he could and stared at Robert, a fire of sexual desire he had never thought he’d see blazing in those hazel eyes.

“If you don’t put your dick  _ in me _ , Robert.” He didn’t finish his sentence, and didn’t have to.

He didn’t have to be told twice.

“Augh!” He cried as Robert slowly pushed his cock into him. “Oh, fuck…” Was the moan that came shortly after, once he was fully inside. “Robert…”

Robert smirked, admiring the view before him. Matías, laid out in the back of  _ his truck,  _ full of  _ his cock _ , moaning because of  _ him _ .

_ Eat your heart out, Joseph Christiansen. _

He palmed at his ass with one hand, the other laying flat against the small of his back to keep him in place. “You like that, Matías? You like feeling my thick cock in your tight ass?” As he spoke, he moved his hips back before thrusting back into him. This caused Matías to cry out in pleasure. Instinctively, he tightened around Robert. This caused him to groan at the sensation. “You really want me, don't you?”

“Please, Robert…” He sounded winded, feeling as though he couldn't breathe from how  _ full  _ he felt of the other. “Fuck me already…” His fists tugged at the worn blanket below him.

Fire coursed through Robert’s veins, burning more than a hundred shots of whiskey. His innocent begging was a  _ definite  _ turn on. As much as he wanted to hear more, he was much more eager to hear his cries of pleasure instead.

“As you wish,” He breathed against his ear, slowly starting to rock his hips into the man. “Anything for you, ‘Tías.”

Moans began to fall from Matías’ lips in time with Robert’s thrusts. His fists continued to pull at the blankets in order to stay grounded. It was feeling so good, he was scared he was going to leave this world if he didn’t hold onto something.

He started to roll back against him, wanting to do his part to heighten their pleasure. Robert didn’t protest as he did. Scarred and calloused hands gripped at thick thighs, suddenly pulling the man back farther onto his cock. A strangled sound of pleasure left him at the sensation, almost drowned out by the cry that left his partner. He continued like that, starting to get into the groove of the action.

After a while, his fingers found purchase in Matías’ hair once again. There was so much of him to grope and hold onto, but the sounds he received when he tugged on the strands...  they were like no other.

Matías’ head was pulled up as he tugged. “You like it, cupcake? Getting fucked by me?” He breathed, kissing his neck. “‘Cuz I sure like this tight, firm ass of yours. You’re so  _ fucking adorable _ and you don’t even  _ know it _ . No one else is allowed to have you, ever. You’re all  _ mine, _ understand?”

With his hair being held so tightly, it was hard for Matías to properly nod. “Y-Yeah, babe! All yours!”

Robert grunted as he picked up the pace, slamming into Matías harder than before. His cried and moans edged him on. It was also good to hear the occasional ‘fuck me!’ fall from his mouth.

Part of him was glad the dad had waited so patiently for him. Something about that made it much more savory.

As much as he was enjoying pounding Matías like this, he was starting to long to see his expressions. He wanted to see the pleasure he was providing, wanted to watch him moan and writhe around because of him. After taking a few thrusts to force himself to slow down, he pulled out with a soft groan. “Can I see your face?” He asked.

Matías glanced back in confusion, still panting for air. “Yeah…” He seemed a bit dazed as he flipped over, exposing himself for Robert. His cock was hard, red, and leaking. Undoubtedly it was probably aching for stimulation. As he pushed back into him, Robert took ahold of him, causing more heavenly sounds to pour from his partner’s lips.

He pumped him in time to his quick thrusts, keeping his grip firm to bring as much pleasure to him as possible. He found that if he stroked the head with his thumb while pushing himself as deep into his partner as he could, some of the most beautiful sounds were created.

“Oh my god, babe…” he mewled, hands scrambling to hold onto something. Robert let out a hiss as his fingers dug into his shoulder blades, short nails clawing at his flesh. His face was red, and he looked like he was having absolutely the best time of his life. His hips rolled forward each time Robert thrust into him, causing the male to drive his cock deeper within him. “Robbie, I… oh, fuck…” He threw his head back against the pillows, spine arching off the bed of the truck. “Please… please…” He begged, so submissive and willing and  _ ready _ for his release.

Robert suddenly took his hands and pinned them above his head. “You wanna cum?” He asked, short of breath. All the while he never stopped slamming into Matías. “You wanna cum, cupcake?” He was met by overeager nodding.

“Please, fuck! Please Robert!” He begged, squirming yet again. “I can't– I can't–!” He couldn't even form the words. He was teetering on the edge, and needed Robert to push him off into the void. 

The man whimpered and whined, the noises of pleasure coming faster now. “Oh… ah!” His nails dug into his palms and his hips thrust up in need. “Robbie! I'm gonna  _ cum! _ ” He cried out, tensing up.

“I got you,” Robert suddenly whispered tenderly, his pace still unchanging. One hand held his wrists, the other looping under his lower back to support him. “Do it, ‘Tías. Come for me.”

As if on cue, Matías threw his head back and shouted, his Adam's apple bobbing. His cock throbbed between them, his cum spurting out and covering his stomach. It took him several moments to come down from his high.

Holding himself back from release, Robert pulled out of Matías, who gave a whine at the loss of sensation. He quickly moved so that he was straddled over Matías chest and in the perfect position. Hazel eyes were half-lidded, his plump lips slightly parted in a post-orgasmic haze. He was absolutely  _ radiating  _ beauty. Was he sure he wasn't some sort of god in another life?

Robert began to stroke himself quickly. He was already close after pounding Matías within an inch of his life, and now he wanted to finish with a view. His eyes focused on that adorable face, watching the way his eyes kept darting between his cock and his own eyes.

“You're so gorgeous,” He panted, stroking himself quickly. “You know that? You put everyone else in this town to  _ shame _ , ‘Tías.”

“Why, thank you,” He breathed, seeming to come around now. “Everyone except you, right?”

There they were. Those adorable fucking dimples.

This caused Robert to bark out a laugh. “Yeah, everyone but me, cupcake.”

At the nickname, Matías’ cheeks flushed with color. “I told you not to call me that,” He pouted, pushing out his bottom lip.

“You weren't protesting earlier.”

The comment caused Matías to go quiet. He didn’t speak for a few moments, trying to think of something good to save himself.

“Are you going to come on me or not?” He finally gave up.

Robert laughed again, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah I’m going to.” He tightened his grip and hissed through his teeth. “All over your adorable face.”

The male on top moaned, sitting up a bit straighter as he started to near his end. “Fuck… ‘Tías…” His head tilted back, exposing his throat to the male below. He felt thick hands go to his thighs, steadying him as his own hand quickened. “I’m… Hell, Matías!” He was practically dry humping his chest at this point, all of his pent up frustrations ready to boil over.

“Robert,” Matías spoke softly. At this, he looked down, his dark eyes locking with hazel ones. They were half-lidded again, lust swimming within them. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, his snake bites bobbing as he did. The action almost made Robert melt. Matías ran his hands over his thighs, one moving up to cup the one he was using to pleasure himself.

“Come on,” He breathed, stroking him in time. “It’s okay. Come for me.”

His words were spoken with such gentleness and care, yet it went straight to Robert’s groin. He shuddered and let out a long groan, feeling all of the tension leave his body as his seed shot over Matías’ face. The bottom gasped in surprise despite knowing it had been coming, pun intended. He lifted his free hand to his face to prod at the warm substance that now covered his lips, nose, and chin. He blinked up at Robert for a few moments before another grin crossed his face. “Thanks for  _ coming _ out here.” He said.

Panting, Robert shook his head. However, he couldn’t help the smile that came to his own face. “What am I gonna do with you?” He asked, rolling to lay beside the other dad.

“Well,” Matías thought about it. “You can’t get rid of me, so I guess you’re stuck with me.” He looked at him, a gleam in his eye.

Robert’s smile softened into one of his rarer, genuine ones. “Yeah. That’s not such a bad thing.” His hand slid down and intertwined with the other’s.

It was several moments before Matías spoke again.

“I appreciate the romantic gesture, but can we get this off my face?”


End file.
